


To Love and To Cherish

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Counter Sex, Food Play, M/M, Past Eggsy/Tilde, Size Kink, but more as a joke?, idk they get married and have sex thats really all it is, tequila is fucking adorable, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Eggsy’s second wedding was nothing like his first one.





	To Love and To Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-one was food play. I wrote a wedding fic. Well, not really a wedding fic. More like a honeymoon fic. Anyway, enjoy.

Eggsy’s second wedding was nothing like his first one. Of course, when he was growing up, if someone had told him he was going to get married twice before he turned thirty, he would have asked who their dealer was, firstly because people like him – meaning, boys from the estates with no prospects and a mum and baby sis who came well before any potentially serious romantic entanglements - didn’t really get married, and secondly because Eggsy had been pretty damn sure that by the time he was thirty, he’d either be dead or in prison depending on whether he or Dean had succeeded at murder first.

He would never, in a million years, have predicted the absolute gem of a woman who’d first been his wife and now stood as his ‘best man’ and best friend besides Roxy, much less the ray of sunshine of a man standing opposite him. Unlike his wedding to Tilde, there weren’t masses of dignitaries and government officials attending, nor were they in a church. Eggsy wasn’t even in his Marines uniform.

Instead nearly everyone in attendance was either in Kingsman, Statesman, or directly related to one of the grooms. They were outside, surrounded by apple trees and with the sound of horses whinnying in the distance. Eggsy was in jeans and a polo.

It was perfect.

Not that he hadn’t liked the fancy church wedding, of course, because he’d been marrying Tilde, and at the time they’d both thought it was what they’d wanted. But after less than six months, they’d admitted to each other that it wasn’t right. They loved each other, but not in the way they really needed. But to divorce after less than a year was a scandal Tilde and the Swedish royal family didn’t need, so they’d agreed to keep it official for at least a couple years. Which was why this ceremony was completely unofficial in pretty much every way.

Eggsy had been the one to suggest it. Admittedly, he’d been a tiny bit drunk at the time, but he remembered grabbing Tequila’s arm and slurring out, “Let’s get married.”

To which Tequila had amusedly reminded him that, “You’re already married, baby, and we’ve been dating less than a year.”

Eggsy had passed out somewhere around that point, but he’d later reiterated the argument, because they were fucking spies, they saved the world on a regular basis, and there was every chance that they could die in the field tomorrow, so what was the point in waiting around on something you were sure about? Tequila had made him wait anyway, not because he wasn’t interested but because, as he’d pointed out, Eggsy had a bit of a track record now. “No offense,” he’d said, “but I don’t want this to be the start of a pattern with you.”

Eggsy had understood, but it hadn’t stopped him from bringing it up to Tilde later, mopey and miserable. She’d patted his back and told him he had her blessing whenever he and Tequila did get married – because she was fairly certain that would happen sooner or later – and reassured him that in a year or two, they could do it for real.

Less than a month later, Eggsy had come dangerously close to being blown up in the Russian wilderness, and Tequila had agreed that maybe seizing the day was a good idea after all.

He squeezed Tequila’s hands. The ring sat heavy on his finger, but it was a comforting weight, not unlike the man across from him. The officiant – aka a moderately amused Merlin – told them, “So by the power vested in me by Kingsman, which I’d like to remind you isn’t actually any sort of official power at all, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

Tequila fucking dipped him. Eggsy would have smacked him if he wasn’t too busy kissing back.

The reception was small and short; most of Kingsman and Statesman were needed for official ‘saving the world’ business, as Merlin had pointed out, and there wasn’t much point for anything else when Eggsy only had his mum and sister and Tequila had a couple of aunts and cousins. There was cake, a little bit of dancing, and within a few hours everyone was packed up and heading off. Which left Eggsy and Tequila alone on Tequila’s family farm, newly married and undeniably giddy.

“Honestly, I didn’t picture spending our honeymoon cleaning up after everybody,” Eggsy joked as he brought the leftover cake into the kitchen, setting it down on the massive island. “Kind of pictured more along the lines of-“ The words broke off in favour of a startled yelp, which turned into a laugh as Tequila picked him up and set him on the countertop, settling between his thighs. “Yep, that. Hi.”

“Hello.” Tequila tilted his head, grinning and leaning in to rub his nose against Eggsy’s. “Second marriage. How does that feel?”

“Shut up.” This time Eggsy did smack him, a light bop on the shoulder. He pecked a kiss onto Tequila’s lips. “Feels pretty fucking awesome.” He wrapped his legs around Tequila’s waist, drawing him even closer. “Gonna feel a lot better if we forget about picking up paper plates for a minute.”

“That I can do,” Tequila murmured, his eyes dropping to Eggsy’s lips, and the kiss that followed was deep and passionate. Eggsy moaned, thighs tightening, wrapping an arm up around Tequila’s shoulder to try and hold him in place. Tequila got an arm around his back, hitching him up a little, and then Eggsy could feel Tequila’s cock pressing against his own, both of them hard and eager.

Eggsy rutted against his husband – _his husband_ – and panted into his mouth, “You gonna fuck me right here, babe?”

Tequila groaned, biting down on Eggsy’s lower lip, scraping his teeth over it before he murmured, “You’re the one asking for honeymoon activities. Pretty sure this counts.”

“Fuck yeah it does.” Eggsy fumbled for Tequila’s belt buckle, trying to undo it without putting any space between them. Tequila chuckled, pushing his hands away and tilting Eggsy back onto the counter so he lay flat against the marble.

“Relax, sweetheart. We’re not in a hurry.”

Eggsy went limp, reaching up to card his fingers through Tequila’s hair, and Tequila turned his head, nuzzling his cheek into Eggsy’s hand. He pressed a kiss against his palm and then straightened up, undoing the buttons on his shirt and shrugging it off, exposing the hard planes of his chest and stomach. He grinned when he noticed Eggsy watching hungrily, rubbing the back of his neck the way he always did when he got self-conscious. “Like what you see?”

“I really fucking do.” Eggsy arched up just enough to struggle out of his polo, and Tequila bent low, startling Eggsy as a sudden stripe of wet heat burned across his abs, Tequila licking his way up Eggsy’s stomach, nipping kisses into the skin until he got to the juncture of Eggsy’s neck, where he got to work sucking a dark bruise. Eggsy groaned, grinding back against him, achingly hard in his jeans.

When he reached for them, Tequila batted his hand away and did it for him, sliding Eggsy’s trousers and pants slowly over his hips, making Eggsy shudder as he was exposed to the air, the countertop cold against his arse, his cock falling wetly across his stomach. Tequila peeled Eggsy out of his jeans one foot at a time, dropping them on the floor somewhere before his mouth returned, pressing a little ring of kisses around the head of Eggsy’s cock without actually touching it. The heat of his breath was maddening, and Eggsy keened and pushed at his head gently. “Babe, come on.”

Tequila chuckled into his skin, but he still didn’t put his mouth on Eggsy’s cock. Instead he took it away altogether, instead reaching down and unbuckling his belt. Eggsy’s mouth watered as Tequila shucked off his jeans, cock standing proudly to attention. Heavy with blood, the large appendage hung low in front of him, dark red and already starting to leak precum. Eggsy licked his lips without thinking about it, then looked up at Tequila. “You gonna let me taste that, babe?”

“Actually, I had a different idea.” Tequila’s eyes were sparkling playfully, and Eggsy already knew he was going to like whatever came next.

Tequila reached off to the side, running his index finger through the icing along the bottom of their wedding cake, and then popped the digit into his mouth, licking it clean. Whatever blood Eggsy had left in his body made a beeline for his cock. “Yeah, that’s better. Let’s do that.”

Tequila laughed, scooping up another bit of icing and feeding it to Eggsy. Eggsy wrapped his lips around the finger, sucking it like he would Tequila’s cock, cheeks hollowed, and Tequila groaned as Eggsy’s tongue coiled around him. He pulled Eggsy to the edge of the counter so his arse hung over, Tequila’s cock sliding comfortably along the dip between his arse cheeks.

“You don’t mind me making a bit of a mess of you, do you, baby?” he asked, his voice rougher with arousal.

Eggsy gave him a cheeky grin. “Go for it. Just be sure to clean me up, yeah?”

“Oh, I intend to.”

Tequila took a handful of cake, smearing it across Eggsy’s chest and down his stomach. He took special care circling Eggsy’s nipples, then painted a line of icing straight down the underside of his cock in one maddening tease of a touch. Then he lowered his head and got to work.

He started from the bottom, running his tongue along Eggsy’s cock, never closing his mouth around the shaft. Eggsy moaned, fingers grasping for something to hold on to. They found a home in Tequila’s hair, clutching at the strands that were starting to slick into points with sweat. He almost cried when Tequila abandoned his cock, working up his torso in long licks and sucks, swallowing bites of cake and icing as he cleared Eggsy’s stomach of the mess he’d made, dipping his tongue into Eggsy’s belly button just to tease. By the time he got to Eggsy’s nipples, circling them with his tongue and then wrapping his lips around first one, then the other, sucking hard and biting down just shy of painful, Eggsy was writhing, grinding back against the thick erection pressed against his arse. Tequila rutted back up against him, the only sign he was more affected than he looked.

He slid his fingers through the icing again, running a line up Eggsy’s neck and following it with his tongue, nipping at his earlobe. “You taste so sweet, baby. Absolutely delicious.”

To retaliate, Eggsy grabbed for Tequila’s hand, still covered in traced of frosting and confection. He took two of Tequila’s fingers into his mouth, sucking hard. Tequila let out a startled grunt, pulling back and locking eyes with Eggsy as he moved on to Tequila’s thumb, scraping his teeth over the digit and curling his tongue around it as he pulled off with a pop. When he got to the ring finger, licking down around the metal band, something behind Tequila’s eyes snapped, and he yanked his hand away and crashed his lips to Eggsy’s. He tasted like sugar, and Eggsy licked into his mouth enthusiastically, sharing the treat.

Tequila’s hips were working against him in earnest now, his husband biting back quiet grunts as he rubbed off against Eggsy, and Eggsy gripped his arm, breaking the kiss. “If you come before you fuck me, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Tequila laughed. “You find me something to get you open with, and then I’ll fuck you, how about that? ‘Cause I don’t think frosting’s gonna cut it.”

“If you put frosting up my arse, I’m divorcing you.” Eggsy pushed himself half upright, resting on his elbows as he looked around the kitchen. “Shit. You’ve got olive oil, right?”

“Coconut oil. Even better.” Eggsy heard rather than saw Tequila kick open a cabinet, fumbling down until he produced a bottle, setting it on the counter next to Eggsy’s hip. “And medical gave the all clear, right? So we’re good without the condoms?”

“Should be,” Eggsy said, and he didn’t miss the shy look of affection that momentarily broke through Tequila’s sexy grin. Eggsy got why the condom thing was so important to Tequila, and so when he tugged his husband down for another kiss, it was softer, a reassurance. Against Tequila’s lips, he murmured, “What are you waiting for?”

“Bossy.” Tequila nipped at his lips playfully and then grabbed the coconut oil, unscrewing the cap and dumping it over his fingers. He misjudged the pour, and the liquid trickled across Eggsy’s stomach too, making him shiver as his skin prickled before it dripped down onto the counter. “Sorry, baby.”

“Just get your fingers in me, yeah? The sooner you do, the sooner you can fuck me.”

“So impatient,” Tequila teased, but he obliged, slipping the first slick finger into Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy moaned, arching up off the counter and into the touch, and Tequila didn’t tease him, pumping the finger in and out a few times before adding a second one, scissoring them apart to stretch him as quickly as he dared. Their haste to get to the main event was definitely not worth skimping on the prep, Eggsy knew, because as desperate as he was to get Tequila’s cock inside him, it took four fingers every time to get something that big up his arse without a lot of pain.

But they were used to it, and Tequila knew just how much Eggsy could take, so by the time Eggsy was crying out in frustration and need, Tequila was withdrawing his fingers, wiping his hand through the slick mess on Eggsy’s stomach to collect a little more oil before pumping his cock a few times, groaning as he finally gave the organ a bit of attention. Eggsy wrapped his arm around Tequila’ neck. “Come on,” he whined, trying and failing not to sound needy. “Fucking shove it in.”

Tequila didn’t respond verbally, instead guiding his cock to Eggsy’s hole, his face screwing up in concentration, then pleasure, as he pressed into Eggsy until the head popped inside. His hands were shaking as they went to Eggsy’s hips, still slick enough that it was hard for him to get a grip, and Eggsy fought the urge to coo at the overwhelmed look on his husband’s face. Tequila always got like this at the moment of penetration, the tight clench of Eggsy’s body still unexpected and perfect and honestly the best fucking thing Eggsy had ever felt. He stroked the hair at the base of Tequila’ neck gently, toying with the sweat-soaked curls, keeping his voice low and soothing as he murmured, “That’s it, babe. Go on, you know I can take it.”

“You’re so tight,” Tequila breathed, not unexpectedly. His eyes were scanning Eggsy’s face desperately. “Does it-“

“It doesn’t hurt,” Eggsy reminded him. “But it’s gonna feel a lot better for both of us once you get it in, yeah?”

Tequila nodded shakily, and then tentatively pressed his hips forward. Eggsy moaned as the massive length pushed deeper inside him, forcing him to open up for it, spreading him wide as Tequila buried it inside him. “Don’t stop,” he gasped. “Jesus Christ, babe, don’t stop.”

And Tequila didn’t, not until he was balls deep, trembling as he held himself still, every inch of that glorious, massive cock crammed up Eggsy’s arse. “Shit,” he breathed, eyes shut tight against the feeling. Eggsy could only imagine how it felt for him – he’d asked Tequila to talk about it once, when they fucked, and Tequila had only managed broken sentences about how well Eggsy took him, how indescribably good it felt to be buried inside someone who could take every inch and beg for more. For Eggsy’s part, it was fucking awesome, like he was being split open in the best way possible, Tequila taking up every bit of space inside him, his cock dragging against Eggsy’s prostate with every tiny twitch of his hips.

Eggsy gave Tequila a moment to breathe as he reacquainted himself with the feeling, and then Eggsy tugged gently at his hair. “Hey. You gonna fuck me, babe?”

“Shit, yeah,” Tequila managed. “Sorry.” He grinned sheepishly at Eggsy, eyes opening. He rubbed his nose against Eggsy’s, then dropped a brief kiss on his lips before his hips started to rock, slow, incremental drags in and out of Eggsy’s body, the friction sparking pleasure through Eggsy’s core with every little thrust. Eggsy rocked back against him, encouraging him to move a little deeper, a little harder, until Tequila was fucking him properly, thighs slapping obscenely against Eggsy’s arse as he ploughed into him, grunting with the effort. For his part, Eggsy clung to Tequila, moaning in pleasure as he was completely overwhelmed, his cock sliding slickly between their stomachs, eased by the oil.

Tequila found Eggsy’s lips again, not so much kissing him as panting breathlessly into his mouth, and Eggsy encouraged him, wanting to be as connected as possible. He fumbled for Tequila’s hand, pulling it off his hip and lacing their fingers together, dragging it up over his head as if Tequila were pinning him down, even as Tequila whined against his lips and fucked into him harder, encouraged by Eggsy’s heels digging into the meat of his arse.

“So good,” Eggsy moaned. “You feel fucking awesome, babe. Fucking massive, Jesus Christ.”

“So fucking tight,” Tequila whined. “I don’t think…baby, I can’t hold on much longer.”

And this was Eggsy’s favourite part. He pushed a little harder with his heels, nipping at Tequila’s lips. “You gonna come for me, babe? You gonna fill me up?”

“ _Eggsy_.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Eggsy grinned, clenched down as best he could around the thick intrusion. “You don’t have to fight it, sweetheart, come on. Oh, fuck, _shit, yeah_.” The last bit was inadvertent, a reaction to Tequila jackhammering into him with renewed fervour, eyes wide and just a little bit wild as he took the permission for what it was and stopped trying to hold back, driving himself into Eggsy’s willing body until his cock swelled – and Eggsy really fucking loved that part – and he came, pulsing jet after jet of cum into Eggsy’s arse.

Tequila let go of Eggsy’s other hip to brace himself against the countertop, panting as his hips stilled. His chest was slick with sweat, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Eggsy was aware he was in a similar state, his body damp with oil and sweat, his cock still throbbing against his stomach, but he took a minute to just look at his husband, shining and fucked out.

When Tequila caught him looking, he blushed. “Just give me a minute, alright? Need to catch my breath.”

“Take your time,” Eggsy said charitably. He let go of Tequila’s hair, petting idly at his cock.

Tequila pulled out of him, Eggsy making a face at the almost uncomfortable sensation of loss, feeling Tequila’s ejaculate start to slide out of his arse and down his legs. Tequila murmured an apology, and then batted Eggsy’s hand away from his cock, circling it loosely and starting to stroke. Eggsy hummed in pleasure, sinking into the feeling more easily now that his arse had been properly fucked. Later, after they’d both recovered, he would definitely return the favour.

“Come on, baby,” Tequila coaxed, and Eggsy arched into the touch as Tequila twisted his wrist, catching the sensitive underside with his fingertips. “Your turn.”

“Mmm,” Eggsy turned his head to the side, pressing an absentminded kiss to Tequila’s wrist. “’m close.”

Tequila grinned, and that playful smile was back. Eggsy smiled inquisitively up at him. “Something’s missing,” Tequila said. His eyes flickered to the cake, and Eggsy’s went wide as he realized what Tequila was thinking.

“Oh, don’t you dare!”

He came laughing, Tequila scooping up a handful of cake and catching his cum with it, licking the mess off of his fingers and smacking his lips as he winked at Eggsy. Eggsy shoved at him lightly. “You’re disgusting.”

“So it’s hot when I lick cake off of you, and it’s hot when I swallow after I blow you, but it’s not hot if I do both at the same time?” Tequila teased.

“No!” But Eggsy was still laughing. He let go of Tequila’s hand and made grabby hands at him. “Alright, babe. Help me up.”

Tequila scooped him off the counter, picking him up bridal style. Eggsy yelped and clung to his neck, burying his face against Tequila’s shoulder. “Relax,” Tequila told him. “I ain’t gonna let you fall.”

“I know,” Eggsy said, settling more comfortably against him. “Take me to bed?”

“You know we’re gonna have to finish cleaning up at some point,” Tequila told him, but he obeyed, carrying Eggsy towards his bedroom.

“I know,” Eggsy said. “Later. I think it’s my turn to fuck you.”

“Give me a couple minutes, and I’m all yours.”

Eggsy pressed a kiss to his collarbone and grinned. “I was under the impression you already were.”

“Always,” Tequila agreed.

“Always,” Eggsy repeated. “I really like the sound of that.”


End file.
